secret relationship
by darkNekoZ
Summary: Ikuto and amu loves each other but they can’t be together since they are enemies. They secretly spend time together at night. See how ikuto and amu spend their time together without getting caught.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Ikuto and amu loves each other but they can't be together since they are enemies. They secretly spend time together at night. See how ikuto and amu spend their time together without getting caught.**

* * *

**darkNekoZ****: Yo**

**amu: is this your first shugo chara fic?**

**darkNekoZ**** e: yes it is. I don't think it will be that good thought.**

**ikuto: - shows up out of nowhere- is it going to be an amuto fic?**

**darkNekoZ****: Of course not**

**ikuto : no!!!!!!!!!!!**

**amu: yeah!!!!!**

**darkNekoZ****: just kidding**

**ikuto & amu: ………………………**

**darkNekoZ****: ikuto, disclaimer pls**

**ikuto: ****darkNekoZ does not own shugo chara**

* * *

**ikuto – 19**

**utau, kukai – 17**

**amu, tadase, nagihiko and rima – 16**

**yaya - 15**

** Chapter 1**

"**Amu-chan! Wake up! There is a message for you!" shouted her pink chara, Ran.**

"**Five more minutes……….."**

"**Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**I'm up! Sheesh, ran why are you so loud. I'm trying to sleep."**

"**You got a message from ikuto"**

**Amu rush out of her bed and took her hand phone to see the message.**

**`Amu, want to meet up somewhere? `**

**Amu took some time to think and then replied back.**

**`What if the guardians saw us? `**

**After she replied the message, she make her way to the bathroom to shower. After 10 minutes, she got out and check her phone to see another message from ikuto.**

**`Don't worry they won't ever see us. So how about I pick you up at your house at 1.30pm. `**

**She replied back and started to get ready.**

"**Miki, can you think for me what clothes I should wear?"Amu asked. **

"**Alright", said miki -started sketching on her book-**

"**how about this?", miki asked**

"**its perfect"**

**After some time, it was already 1.25pm. Amu soon head her door bell and then make her way down stairs. She opened the door and saw ikuto standing outside holding a piece of rose.**

"**the rose is for you" , Ikuto said while handing the rose to amu**

'**wow she's beautiful', ikuto thought**

'**he looks handsome', amu thought**

**After taking the rose, amu thank ikuto and they both make their way further away from amu's house. While walking, they didn't they were followed by their charas.**

**Ran's pov**

**I saw amu walk down the stairs so I , miki and suu followed her and saw that ikuto was at the door. Yoru was on ikuto shoulders eating a sardine which I think miki will think he looks cute-sweat drops-. Amu hold hands and ikuto flick yoru off his shoulder. Both of them make their way away from the house. All of us then gather and began to discuss what to do.**

"**so what should we do?" ' asked suu.**

"**how about following the both of them?"**

"**but they want us not to disturb them." , said suu worriedly**

"**don't worry they won't notice us when they are together." , said both miki and yoru **

"**Lets go!!"**

**After the discussion, we followed both of them quietly. Yoru sometimes hits the trash can till it drop and we had to hide so we won't get notice by them. Then yoru said he sense the other guardians and then float up higher to take a look. He then returned with a shocked face and told us they were there which shock us too.**

"**What are we gonna do?!?!?!"**

"**calm down. How about telling ikuto and amu?" said suu**

"**yeah that may be the only thing we can do" said miki**

**The four of us then quickly float to ikuto and amu.**

**End pov**

* * *

**darkNekoZ: sry if its short…….**

**Amu: I think its alright for your first try**

**darkNekoZ: thank you amu – have dog eyes-**

**Amu: your welcome –sweatdrop-**

**darkNekoZ: pls review so that I will try upload the next chapter. Bye **

**Amu: later**

**ikuto: bye bye –in a cute way-**

**darkNekoZ**** & amu: where you come from?!?!?!?!**

**ikuto: lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**darkNekoZ: yo. **

**amu&ikuto: hello everybody**

**darkNekoZ: well this is my second chapter of my story so hope u enjoy it and thank you to the people who reviewed. **

**Ikuto: why does it take u a long time to upload it?**

**darkNekoZ: well I had exams and I was thinking what to write so it **

**take time**

**amu: so how your results?**

**darkNekoZ: well I got the highest for my math in my class and lowest in my mother toungue. My other subject is okay.**

**Ikuto: so sad for you that you get lowest in mother tongue**

**darkNekoZ: what?!?! I hardly even care**

**amu&ikuto: - speechless –**

**darkNekoZ: anyway, I don't own shugo chara so on with the story**

* * *

**recap**

**The four charas float to Ikuto and Amu after spotting the guardians.**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu's pov**

**Both me and Ikuto were having a great time till we heard our charas calling our names.**

"**Why are you following us? I thought we told you to stay at home?"**

"**Forget about that. I saw the other guardians-nya" Yoru said worriedly**

"**What?!?!" both me and Ikuto shouted**

**After abit of shouting, we heard voices coming our way. I was hoping it was not them but when the voices came closer; I heard yaya's voice so it was definitely them.**

"**What are we going to do ikuto?" I said worriedly **

**End pov**

**Ikuto's pov**

**Amu asked me what to do. I took my time and think so I decided that she and her charas should go and hide. They agreed and when off. I climb on top of the wall and pretended that I was relaxing. Then I heard Tadase.**

"**Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?!?!?!" Tadase shouted.**

**I turned around and look at him and said **

"**Look who do we have here? It's the kiddy king and his little friends. I was just relaxing. Never thought to see you here"**

**Tadase grumbled. Then I was surprised to see utau with them. (forgot to tell you that this is after utau quits easter)**

"**Utau, since when you're going out with them?" I asked**

"**What's wrong with me hanging out with them" she said**

" **Nothing wrong. I was just asking." I said**

"**Where are you guys going anyway?" I asked**

"**We are going to amu's house to see her" said kukai.**

**I was a bit shocked after that so I told them I got to go. After I walk away, I saw amu at the park close by. I rushed to her and told her to go home quick.**

**End's pov**

**Normal pov**

"**Why do I have to go home? Amu asked.**

"**They are going to your house so you better be home before they reach there." Ikuto said **

**Ikuto chara change with yoru and pick amu up with his hand. He jump through the trees all the way to amu's house. By the time they reach there, the guardians was oready by the door. He quietly jump on the balcony and put her down.**

"**Well its bad that our date been ruined but we can go out another time" Ikuto said.**

"**why do they have to show up." Amu said **

"**We can do nothing about it. I be on my way now."**

"**You're going orea…"**

**Amu was cut off by ikuto kissing her on the lips. They say their goodbye and ikuto jump away from her house.**

**Amu heard the doorbell and quickly changes back to her normal clothes. Amu then makes her way downstairs and opens the door.**

"**Why are you guys here?" she asked**

"**We thought of visiting you" They all said together.**

"**Well okay. So come on in. Make yourself at home." Amu said happily**

**End pov **

**Amu's pov**

"**Why didn't you guys tell me that you're coming so I could prepare snack earlier?" I asked**

"**Well we ended up forgetting….." Tadase said **

"**Its okay. I'll go prepare some now" I said**

**I told suu to come with me to the kitchen and chara change with me. 10 minutes already pass and I just finish making snacks. I then make my way back to the living room with the snacks. Yaya suddently jump on me.**

"**Yaya, what are you doing?!?!" I shouted**

"**Well you were taking a long time to prepare the snack and I can't wait" yaya said while pouting**

"**Alright. Here are the snacks." I said**

"**Amu-chan, we're also here to discuss with you important matters" Tadase said.**

**End pov**

**Normal pov**

**Up in Amu's room, all the charas were having their meeting.**

"**Commoners ! We must make a plan to find the embryo!" Kiseki commanded**

"**Whatever" all the other chara said together.**

**End pov**

* * *

**darkNekoZ: well now I'm done, I can relax a bit. Sorry if its short.**

**Amu: why you make Ikuto kiss me!!!**

**Ikuto: I'll kiss you right now if you want.**

**Amu: Don't!**

**Ikuto: - shows up in front of amu and kiss her-**

**darkNekoZ: go get a room……**

**Tadase: hey amu are you…., oh my god! – Died of shock- **

**darkNekoZ: oi amu , tadagay's heart just stop**

**Amu: - stop kissing and ran to tadase - Omg tadase , pull yourself together.**

**Tadase: Amu...- touches amu's face- **

**Ikuto: get your hand off my amu! – Punches tadagay –**

**Tadase: - flying all the way to space – I'm blasting off again!**

**darkNekoZ & ikuto: bye-bye tadagay. Please review. Thank you and good bye**


End file.
